Walter in the bodega
Walter in the bodega is the tenth episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) season 3 and the fortieth episode of the loud house. Plot After the events from Crimson Moon event, Walter decided to live with the Casagrandes for a while to unwind. Summary 15 days have passed after the loud kids and Walter saved Royal woods from the evil vampires who tried to turn the Town into the Vampire Kingdom, And while the loud kids seem ok, Walter became too jittery as he still remembers that the vampire kimgs nearly killed him to finish hmtheir ritual. During a live episode at school Walter began to have panic attacks and is unable to act his normal self, so the producer had Walter examine and a doctor prescribed him to take a few days off to get him back to normal. As the producer tries to figure out where Walter should go to relax, Lori came up with a suggestion. We cut to the next day as Walter and his parents drove all the city, where Walter will stay with the casagrandes for a week. After he was dropped off and settled in Hector and Rosa couch, Ronnie Anne asked his parents why Walter had to stay in the city to relax and his father replied that the incident caused him to freak out all over Royal Woods and that he needed a change of scenery. After starting to come down, Walter is surprised by CJ appearance, who wanted to play pirates with him which caused him to freak out if it, which caused Walter's mom attach a stress rating machine, which showed that his stress level is dangerously High. Afterwards Walter's parents went back into the car and return to Royal Woods. As Walter continued to be jittery, Rosa light one of her scented candles to relax Walter while he's on the couch. Just then Carlos arrived and try to convince Walter till have the Studio break Bobby and Lori up so that he has a chance to be with her, of course Carlota arrived and dragged Carlos out of Walter's sight. As Walter begin to relax the CasasGrandes all rush towards the living room to watch the new episode of the dream boat, only for it to be interrupted with a news report from Royal Woods stating that Lola loud has once again escape from the state penitentiary, which caused the casagrandes to be shocked but that wasn't the worst news as Kathleen Mulligan revealed that after her last Escape, Lola would give it a chip implanted inside her that would track her whereabouts all over the Earth but for some reason the tracker isn't picking up her heat signature, and believe that she is still out and plan her revenge on one who ruined her career. As the dream boat appeared on TV, Walter started to jitter again as Rosa tries to calm him down, this time using a special smell to knock him out and watch him sleep. When Carlota asked Rosa what was that type of smell it was, Ronnie Anne recognize it as her smelly feet as Rosa would use the sweat from her gym socks to create a smell that would either keep evil spirits away or knock someone out. Hours later Walter woke up on the couch, to see Rosa making dinner. She asked Walter if he could stay but he declined as he needed to get back home, only to get a call from the producer who forms him that he cannot return to Royal Wood until Sunday night as he still need time to calm down after the incident. Now stranded in the city Walter decided to have dinner with the family. Later after finishing up the food and feeling full, Rosa gave him the same Casa Grande stomach remedy and fixed his stomach, the family announced that a new episode of the dream boat is on what Walter decline as he hated that show because they only choose good-looking people and not average looking keep on like him to be on the show. That night Walter headed to the couch to go to sleep, Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Episodes